Love On A Rainy Summer Day
by PurpleGirl07
Summary: Phineas Flynn-Fletcher takes Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in for the night, because of the unusual summer storm in Danville. Will this night change their lives forever?


Love On A Rainy Summer Day (Phinabella FanFic)

* * *

Thunder echoed through the distance as a flash of lightning illuminated the dark night sky. It was one of those great summer storms. I sat alone in our living room as I watched the news intently, waiting for a news update on the weather in Danville. Then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

I shuffled slowly to the door, wondering who could it might have been. Candace is on college, Ferb is off to England, and Mom and Dad were on Hawaii for their wedding anniversary.

I opened the door to see a very cold and dripping wet Isabella.

"Wh-What-cha d-doin'?" She asked while her teeth chattered as she clutched her arms for warmth.

"Hey, Isabella. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home? C'mon in."

I closed the door behind her.

"Oh, s-sorry. I m-messed up y-your living r-room."

"That's okay. Do you want to take a hot bath to warm you up?"

"That'll b-be n-nice, I g-guess."

"C'mon, follow me. I'll go get you something to wear, also. You're dripping wet."

I held her cold hand and I felt warmth rush. I looked to her and she was blushing, I shrugged it off, taking it as the heat coming back to her, but I can't help but blush, myself. I led her up the stairs, making sure she doesn't slip, as I held onto her hand. Her free hand was clutching her arm. We came to the bathroom and I got her bath ready, adjusting the temperature on the faucet.

"Can you take it from here?" I turned to face her.

"Y-Yes, t-thank y-you, Ph-Phin." I can't help but blush at the nickname, and smiled.

"No problem, Isabella." I closed the door of the bathroom, and let her do her stuff.

I went to Candace's old bedroom before she moved to college. I'm pretty sure her old clothes are still here, and can fit Isabella, because she bought new clothes over the summer before she moved to college. I rummaged through her clothing and found something that can fit Isabella.

It was a plain Ducky Momo sweater paired with yellow sweatpants. I grabbed a fresh towel from the closet and shut it.

"Um, Phineas? Do... Do you mind if you bring me a towel?" Isabella called out from the hall.

"Just a sec, Isabella! I got your clothes too." I replied, and hurried to the bathroom carrying the clothes and the towel.

I knocked on the door three times and said, "Isabella, here are your clothes and towel. They're Candace's, but I'm sure she won't mind if you borrow it."

She opened the door, the space big enough to fit the things in. She took them in, and whispered a soft, "Thank you, Phineas."

A few minutes later, she came out wearing the clothes I gave her. Her hair still looks wet, and she looks like she's having a hard time drying it.

"Here, let me help you." I took her towel and gently rubbed it on her raven hair. I used to do this with Candace a long time ago, when she has no hair dryer back then.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem, Isabella." I replied. Silence came between us, just standing in front of each other. I decided to break the awkwardness.

"Want to play a game?"

"Sure. What game?"

"20 questions?"

"Okay then!"

She skipped happily to the couch and plopped down, patting a seat beside her, motioning for me to come. Now this was the Isabella I knew. Bubbly, cheery, friendly, outgoing.

"Me first. Why were you here in a stormy night? Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"Well, I was at the park before it got rainy. The clouds darknened so I came back home. Mom is visiting her parents today, so I was alone, but then I forgot my keys. The rain poured before I got here, that's why I was dripping wet out there. My turn!"

We played a few more questions before she yawned. What was this feeling growing inside of me? I haven't looked at her like that before. Her smile seemed to brighten up the room. Her laugh rang in my ears like a sweet melody. Her voice soothed my complexion every time she talked. What is it? Do I like her? Have I figured it out just now? No, it couldn't be. What if she doesn't feel the same? Then I'll be disappointed, maybe even sad. There's only one way to know.

"Okay, last 2 questions, then we'll go to sleep."

Am I ready to do this? Could I risk our long friendship just to know the truth?

"I-Izzy?" I used the nickname I haven't the courage to use before. "Can I...? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Phineas. Shoot."

"Do... Do you...?" I summoned up the courage to ask her.

"Huh?"

"Isabelladoyoulikeme?" I blurted it all out.

Her black eyes widened, my heart pounding in my ears, breathing becoming heavy, sweats formed by the sides of my head.

She blushed deeply, and turned away from me.

"I-I..."

I cupped her cheeks with my hands, and faced her towards me.

"Isabella... Do you like me?"

"Y-Yes, Phineas. I do like you." She stammered.

My heart beat quickened, the desire to kiss her full lips seemed to fill me overwhelmingly.

I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me, leaning downwards, closing the small gap between our lips. Her soft lips landed on mine in full passion. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she did to my neck. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss we shared so passionately. I could feel her love for me radiating off her as we kissed. She ran her hands through my hair and pulled us closer together. I was loving every second of this moment, with the girl I loved, and only loved, Isabella.

We pulled away, a little bit disappointed I was, and looked into each other's eyes. Her eyes were full of love and passion.

"I love you..." She said in a barely audible whisper.

"I love you too, Izzy..."


End file.
